Se vende
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Después de una tortuosa experiencia practicando yoga, Kanon decide poner en venta cierto artículo que le recuerda a tal suceso. Pero esto no es una venta común y corriente, porque el menor de los gemelos quiere hacerles saber, quizá innecesariamente, todo lo que hizo con tal objeto. Esto es lo que le ocurrió un acalorado día al pobre dragón marino. [ONE SHOT. Comedia]


**Se vende**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

En esperanza de incentivar la inclusión y convivencia entre las distintas jerarquías de su Santuario, la joven diosa de la sapiencia había establecido un boletín de noticias para servir a su orden. Y con el mismo propósito de fomentar cordial camaradería entre sus guerreros, la dichosa pizarra con el boletín se situaba convenientemente al pie del coliseo Ateniense.

A pesar de que tal idea había sido inicialmente considerada impráctica, pues no todos los dorados estaban dispuestos a mezclarse entre la _chusma de menor rango._ Entiéndase, Afrodita de Piscis. Después de un tiempo en el que algunos notaron que el dichoso boletín se utilizaba más bien para anunciar eventos, e incluso hacer sus intentos en los negocios, pues como que poco a poco hasta el más renuente terminó optando por darle buen uso al boletín.

Un buen día al amanecer, tres caballeros se encontraron casualmente frente a la pizarra del boletín.

—¡Buenos días compañeros!

—Buenos días, Aldebarán -saludaban ambos en sincronía al risueño Tauro-

—¿Qué los trae tan temprano por aquí? No tenía idea que los signos de tierra fuéramos madrugadores. Al menos viniendo de Shaka no es de extrañarse, él es un ave mañanera. ¡Pero no me lo esperaba de ti, Shura!

En un acto reflejo, el aludido cambió su expresión afable por una mueca molesta ante lo dicho por el segundo guardián, quien ahora reía tan estrepitosamente y de manera tan infecciosa que hasta el de Virgo esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿También buscas algo en venta, Aldebarán? -inquirió serenamente el de la Virgen como para cambiar de tema y reconfortar a Shura-

—No exactamente. Soy yo quien puse algo a la venta y quería ver si hay interesados

—¿Todavía estás vendiendo el té de kombucha? -preguntó el de Capricornio como quien no quiere la cosa, y el de Tauro hinchó el pecho, sonriente y orgulloso-

—¡Por supuesto, Shura! ¡Y es completamente orgánico! ¿Te hago una orden? Vendo barato el litro

—No mi buen, yo paso. Eso del kombucha es como que muy _jister_ para mi

—Hípster, Shura. _Hípster._ -corrigió elocuentemente Shaka- En realidad el consumo de este té se remonta a la antigua china, al cual se le conocía como té de la inmortalidad, por sus ricas propiedades. Por lo que equivocadamente señalas; ya que, efectivamente, su uso no es ninguna novedad. Aunque sí es muy beneficioso para la salud. A mi personalmente me gusta mucho, especialmente el que prepara Aldebarán -el torito sonrió, lleno de entusiasmo- Es un laxante natural muy eficaz. Y ahora que lo menciono, ¿Pudiera hacerte un pedido?

—Sabes qué Shaka, no creo que lo estés utilizando apropiadamente…

Respondió Aldebarán escuetamente y con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Shaka se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, sin encontrarle sentido a su resentida reacción. Shura, por su parte, había dejado de prestarle atención a Shaka desde que le corrigió la pronunciación. Muy decidido estaba el cabrito a aplicarle la ley del hielo al más cercano a Dios, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un anuncio que llamó su atención.

—Quizás este artículo a la venta sea de tu interés, sabelotodo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Nunca he ambicionado el acumular bienes materiales, por demás banales, los cuales sólo entorpe-

—Es un tapete de yoga baratísimo -Shura le interrumpió con tono ladino-

—Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Quién soy yo para obstaculizarle el camino a un compañero emprendedor en los negocios?

—A todo esto, ¿Quién es el vendedor?

—Nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo ex general marino

—¿¡Kanon!?

Soltaron sorprendidos tanto Aldebarán como Shaka, a lo que Shura asintió con divertida expresión en el rostro. Arrancó de un tirón el anuncio, dispuesto a leer la publicidad para el objeto.

—Aquí dice que acepta un euro por el tapete porque es usado -luego de escanear con presteza la hoja, al cabrito se le escapó una risita- Incluyó toda una historia para explicar el único uso que se le dio.

Shura carraspeó y comenzó a leer de buena gana…

T _apete de yoga a la venta por 1€. Usado una vez únicamente en diciembre del año pasado. En la siguiente línea de tiempo se registra el uso de dicho tapete:_

 _11:45 AM Me registré a una clase de yoga. Y no, no cualquier clase de yoga, bikram yoga. Si vamos a enfrentar un desafío, entonces que valga la pena. Así soy de temerario. Además, mi infinita sabiduría y una conversación (un tanto aburrida.) entre cierto guardián vecino de Leo y Libra; a quien, por respeto a su privacidad no mencionaré…_

—Bien pudo haber mencionado mi nombre con tal _sutileza_

—Concho, ¡Que estoy leyendo!

—Y se atrevió a decir que mi conversación fue aburrida, vaya insolente

Shaka estaba demasiado ensimismado en su indignación como para prestarle atención al narrador. Con el asentimiento de Aldebarán y después de rodar los ojos, Shura procedió.

 _Me incitaron pues a inscribirme en el paquete para cinco sesiones. Por ende, me compré también el tapete para yoga. Pagué casi cien euros en total. Dinero bien invertido, me confirmo a mí mismo engreídamente._

 _11:55 AM Abro la puerta a la clase de yoga. Una ráfaga de aire seco y caluroso me acaricia y traspasa. La habitación está caliente y huele a una combinación entre aliento y sudor. Me posiciono a tomar un lugar al fondo de la clase, justo al lado de una rubia guapetona. La invitaré a salir._

 _11:57 AM Tengo la necesidad de estar con tan pocas prendas como me sea posible. Esto es un problema debido a que conozco perfectamente el efecto enloquecedor que tengo en las damas. Además, la rubia, (o lo que es lo mismo) mi futura novia, se encuentra a mi izquierda. No quiero que piense que soy un mujeriego, y nuestro cortejo aún está pendiente. Yo quiero una relación seria y significativa, no meramente basada porque se fijó en mi físico. Aunque no la culparía de ser así, no cualquiera tiene mi maravilloso y esculpido cuerpecito._

 _11:58 AM Comienzo a charlar de lo más casual con mi prometida. Ella pretende ignorarme, pero ya sé como es. Le permitiré concentrarse y ver fijamente al frente pretendiendo que no existo. Al finalizar nuestro momento especial, me percato del bigote de sudor que se ha formado debajo de mi nariz. Seguro debe ser por la innegable química entre nosotros._

 _12:00 PM La instructora de la clase entra a la habitación y sube a su podio especial frente a todos nosotros. Es una diminuta y enérgica mujer que me recuerda un poco al budista anónimo de quien hablaba al principio. Me presenta a la clase y todos se giran hacia mi para saludarme… justo cuando decidí ajustar agresivamente en mi short a Krull el rey guerrero y sus dos escuderos. Mi futura novia está notoriamente impávida._

—¿Cuándo dice Krull se refiere a…?

—¡Sí, Shaka, sí! A su virilidad, su miembro, sus genitales, su pene, ¡Joder!

Aldebarán le sonrió medio acongojado al sonrojado santo de Virgo. Y esa fue la última vez que Shaka abrió la boca durante el resto de la lectura.

 _12:02 PM Como tengo experiencia con esto del bikram yoga (cuatro sesiones apenas hace cinco años.) considero que existe la solida posibilidad de que sea tan impresionante y habilidoso, que la instructora me llame para que yo mismo guie la clase. Mi esposa me verá con desbordante pasión en la mirada. Lógicamente saciaremos nuestros deseos carnales haciendo el amor después de clase._

 _12:10 PM El salón está a casi treintaicinco grados centígrados. Hemos estado practicando ejercicios de respiración por los últimos ocho minutos. Esto no seria ningún problema si todos estuviéramos respirando, en efecto, oxígeno. ¿Ya saben? Ese elemento crucial para nuestra sobrevivencia. ¡Pero no! En lugar de eso estamos respirando una amalgama de todos nuestros olores corporales y expulsamos dióxido de carbono y otras cosas inmencionables (No se preocupen, las mencionaré más adelante)._

 _12:26 PM Estamos a treintaisiete grados y empiezo a notar la humedad, la cual está rondando probablemente al noventa porciento. Siento de pronto la familiar y ferviente mirada de mi prometida la rubia y decido voltear a verla y sonreírle con esa galanura que me distingue. Parece estar mareada. Me doy cuenta hasta ese entonces que olvidé cepillarme los dientes antes de venir a esta bueno es que ya no hay secretos entre nosotros._

 _12:33 PM La temperatura ronda en los cuarenta y tres grados y la humedad a noventa y cinco porciento. Me encuentro balanceando una pierna sobre la otra pierna, cruzadas. Mis brazos se entrelazan en una posición encuclillada. La última vez que estuve en esta posición fue hace veintiocho años, cuando estaba en el vientre. Me siento ridículo y un tanto avergonzado por mi inhabilidad para contorsionarme como pretzel, pero ya estoy aquí ¡Y yo no me sé rajar!_

 _12:36 PM Mi esposa se ve ahora avejentada chorreando sudor, y su delineador comienza a derretírsele por la cara. Nimodo, "En lo prospero y en lo adverso." A eso nos comprometimos, así que me aguanto como buen esposo fiel._

 _12:40 PM Dos lugares frente a mí hay un hombresote bronceado y fortachón, que para ser honestos me recuerda un poco al segundo guardián de la orden (por supuesto también lo mantengo en el anonimato)._

—¡¿Cuál anonimato?! Es evidente que habla de mi

—¿Eras tú, Aldebarán?

—Claro, me encanta practicar bikram yoga…

—¿Entonces porqué nunca has aceptado mis invitaciones para hacer yoga?

—¡Ah! Esto… Mejor dejamos continuar a Shura, es de mala educación interrumpir...

El aludido observó al par entrecerrando los ojos, irritado al ser constantemente interrumpido _._

 _Para mi desgracia no puedo evitar ver como le corre el sudor por sus piernas. Al menos creo que es sudor._

—¿¡Qué le ocurre!? ¡Por supuesto que era sudor!

—La madre que te parió…

—¿Qué dices de mi madrecita, Shura?

—¡Jo! Nada tío, que estoy rayadísimo con esta historia y me emociono. Disculpa, ¿Me permites leer, compadre?

 _12:42 PM El hombresote ha aguantado cada una de las posiciones y ni siquiera a tomado un trago de agua desde que iniciamos. Me está haciendo lucir mal y lo odio._

 _12:44 PM Considero que si a cualquiera de los presentes se le escapa un gas falleceremos al instante._

 _12:52 PM La habitación alcanza los sesenta grados y una humedad del cien porciento. Estoy cubierto de sudor de la cabeza a los pies. No existe ni un milímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo que no esté resbaloso y sudado. Me siento tan viscoso… seguro así se sientes las focas, o quizás las anguilas. Con lo resbaloso que estoy, ni una trampa para osos podría agarrarme. El sudor arde en mis ojos y ya ni puedo ver. Demonios, seguro que me da conjuntivitis._

 _12:55 PM Este salón apesta a espárragos, ajillos, atún y tacos. No hay comida en la habitación. Me percato de que esta es una amalgama de los olores corporales de treinta personas atrapadas en una habitación a sesenta grados durante los últimos cincuenta y cinco minutos. En serio, suficiente con los espárragos, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _1:01 PM Sesenta grados y la humedad por el ciento treinta porciento. Mira, desgraciada, necesito mi espacio aquí así que no te me pongas pesada si accidentalmente te rocío con mi sudor al resbalarme. ¿¡En serio, es esto lo que se ha convertido de nuestra relación!? ¡Deja de pensar en ti misma! Obviamente necesitamos ir a consejería de parejas y tú necesitas ser medicada ¡A la de ya!_

 _1:09 PM Sesenta y cinco grados y nublado. ¡Y ardiendo como el mismo infierno! Ya no puedo mover mis extremidades. Me he rendido en seguir las ordenes de la instructora mandona. Nos grita a cada rato la muy ingrata. Ninguno de mis entrenamientos me preparó para este suplicio. Me recostaré sedentario hasta que llegue la ambulancia en mi auxilio. Compraré este edificio y luego ordenaré lo destruyan. Me he desmayado ¡Veo la luz al final del túnel, pero me rehúso a ir tras ella! ¡Aún me queda tanto por vivir!_

 _1:15 PM Tengo una jaqueca horrible y mi esposa no se digna en dejar de ser una maldita egoísta. En verdad no puedo respirar. Todo lo que puedo pensar es el sostener una taza de arena caliente en mi boca. No puedo recordar lo que es un cubo de hielo, tampoco recuerdo como se ve la nieve. Debí apreciar la fría presencia de Camus cuando tuve oportunidad. Fui tan joven e ingenuo. Considero que mi único escape de este salón infernal es deslizarme entre quince cuerpos y después escabullirme. Estoy paralizado y existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a caminar en lo que me resta de vida, por lo que la deslizada se cancela._

 _1:17 PM No me puedo mover para nada, ni siquiera puedo alcanzar mi agua. ¿Respirar es una acción voluntaria o involuntaria? Si es voluntaria, ya me llevó la que me trajo. Dejé de participar en la clase desde hace veinte minutos. ¡Oigame, señora! Yo pagué por esta estúpida clase ¿Ok? ¡Usted trabaja para mi! ¡Para mi! Pare ya de gritarle a todos y mejor cuéntenos un chiste, una historia, o lo que sea. Ya es hora de cafecear con galletitas, ¿Entiende?_

 _1:20 PM Ahora estamos a setenta y tres grados y la humedad chorrea desde el techo. La toalla en la que me recuesto ya no provee ninguna de sus propiedades para secar. De hecho, sólo está agregando sudor extra en mi al tocarla. La toalla apesta. No consigo identificar tal hediondez, pero de ninguna manera puede venir tal hedor de mi. ¿Acaso alguien roció mi toalla con esta pestilencia?_

 _1:30 PM La sesión de tortura ha finalizado. Y le deseo lo peor de lo peor a nuestra verduga, o instructora de yoga, al parecer es la misma nomenclatura. Ella, toda magnánima, nos permite quedarnos para enfriarnos en el salón. El salón está a setenta y nueve grados. ¿Quién se enfría a setenta y nueve grados? ¿Un dragón de komodo? De pronto se me viene a la mente cierto fénix salvaje. Seguro ese loco se sentiría en la playa._

 _1:32 PM Mi esposa ya se ha salido del salón, probablemente a vomitar._

 _1:34 PM Ha llegado mi oportunidad de escapar, me repito por enésima vez sin conseguir levantarme._ _¡_ _Esta vez es la buena, a la de tres! Me levanto a la altura de mi estómago (a la de dos, no fuera a ser que me arrepintiera,) y lentamente al nivel de mis rodillas. Está aún más caliente, me percato de esto mientras me levanto del suelo (quizás quince grados más). Entonces estimemos cuidadosamente que este horno está a ochenta y siete grados centígrados. Reúno la poca energía que me queda y lentamente me termino de levantar. Un pie delante del otro. Un pie delante del otro. Hacia la puerta. Hacia la puerta._

 _1:37 PM La temperatura del lobby es de veintidós grados. Ambos pezones se me endurecen con la dureza de un diamante y "Krull el rey guerrero" se retrae hasta el abdomen por el cambio brusco de sesenta y cinco grados en la temperatura. Nuevamente puedo respirar cuanto me plazca. Alcanzo a ver a mi futura exesposa en el lobby. Teníamos una atracción innegable, pero sé que no hay cantidad de terapia marital que pueda desenmarañar tal agitación y cicatrices mentales causadas por este evento traumático._

 _1:47 PM Llego a "Antigona," el local donde venden malteadas, y procedo a ordenarme un batido de proteína extra grande. Cuatrocientas calorías, cero grasas, y catorce gramos de proteína (efectivamente negando cualquier quema calórica o beneficio de los últimos noventa minutos). Me la acabo en tres minutos y paso las siguientes dos horas escribiendo este acontecimiento en mi diario._

 _3:47 PM Creo anuncio para el boletín mientras me acabo los últimos dos gramos de mi malteada de proteína antes de que tantos escalofríos me consuman el cuerpo._

 _4:29 PM Nota a mí mismo: buscar en la mañana la toalla que apesta a muerte. Probablemente la dejé entre las cosas de mi hermano._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Les quité las ganas de practicar bikram yoga? Creo que Kanon exageró un _p_ _oquis_ con su descripción. Yo si les recomiendo al menos una clase si tienen oportunidad de intentarlo. Aquí a su servidora le encantó la única clase que ha tenido;lo único que me desanimó fueron los precios (nada amigables con mi billetera). Aunque si me dijeran que en una sesión me podría encontrar a Kanon, Shaka o Alde... me disparo al estudio más cercano xD

Qué les pareció este one shot? De nueva cuenta me inspiró una historia (más bien un anuncio de venta que venía con narración incluida.) que me mostraron la cual se llama "Yoga mat for sale."

En otras noticias, sólo por si están con el pendiente, actualmente tengo pendientes dos actualizaciones. No me he olvidado de **Nostalgia y Rencor.** Pero siempre que se trata de Aioria, yo misma me presiono a que me quede lo mejor posible, y dado a que este fic es un tanto distinto al estilo en el que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, me está constando un poco de trabajo el enfocarme en la conclusión de esta historia. Y hablando de conclusiones, estoy también pendiente a concluir con **Las aventuras del tío alacrán.** Ya tengo algo de tiempo pensando en que el tercer capítulo será el final de este fin, pero el dilema que se me presenta es que trabajo a como me fluye la creatividad (probablemente como la mayoría de ustedes.) y en estos momentos me está dando vueltas en la cabeza otro fic "one-shot" que me está distrayendo de concluir los otros.

Sin intentar el haberme extendido mucho, les agradezco el haber leído y les doble agradezco aún más si han comentado :) Les envío un abrazo y té kombucha preparado por Aldebarán!


End file.
